


Minding McKay

by Arnie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: Teyla watches over an injured Rodney.Dialogue only fic.





	Minding McKay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal's sgahcchallenges comm.

"Rodney, can you hear me?"

"Teyla, how's he doing?"

"He has not yet regained consciousness, but his colour is returning."

"Okay. ETA in three minutes. Has Ronon checked in yet?"

"He has, Colonel. There are no signs of the people who attacked us."

"They probably ran when they saw Ronon."

"Rodney?! Colonel, Rodney is awake."

"Yeah, I heard. Rodney, you okay?"

"Will you think less of me if I say no? Ow!"

"Do not touch it, Rodney. You received a severe blow to the head."

"Oh, really, Teyla? That would explain why it hurts so much."

"There's no need to be sarcastic to Teyla, Rodney. She's been standing guard over you while you slept."

"I wasn't asleep, I was unconscious. And I can't believe you're arguing with an injured man."

"It is all right, Colonel. It shows that Rodney is feeling more himself now."

"Okay, I'm coming in to land. See you in a minute. Sheppard out."

"I've been injured, Teyla. Don't I deserve sympathy?"

"Yes, Rodney. Here, hold this against the wound, it will ease the pain."

"Ow, ow! Oh...that feels better."

"Cold water frequently helps."

"You didn't wash this in their stream, did you? God knows what they've been doing in there."

"No, Rodney. I used water from my canteen."

"Thank God. Otherwise, I'd have to ask Carson to use voodoo to get rid of any infection."

"Shhh, someone's coming. Ronon."

"Hey. You're awake then."

"Ow!"

"Just checking."

"Hey, kids. Miss me?"

"Colonel, Ronon just poked me in the head."

"I was looking at his injury."

"By poking me in the head?"

"Teyla, I can tell you've had an easy time looking after Rodney."

"I admit, Colonel, I will be glad to hand him over to Doctor Beckett."

"Hey! I am so easy to look after."

"Like a potted plant. Plenty of water and leave him in the sun. Ronon, take his other arm."

"Ow. The sun's really bad for you, you know."

"I know, Rodney, you keep on telling me. Teyla, is the coast clear?"

"There is no one."

"Okay, let's go. Rodney, just keep moving your feet. The 'jumper's the other side of those bushes."

"'Kay. Oops."

"It's okay, we've got you. There's the 'jumper. Ronon, get him on the bench. Teyla?"

"I am here."

"Okay. Just hang on, Rodney. We'll be home in a minute."

"Carson will probably sacrifice a chicken, you know that, Colonel? Ow."

"Not for a head wound, Rodney. He saves that for major surgery."

"Why'd they have to hit me anyway? I wasn't doing anything."

"They weren't aiming for you, McKay. You just got in the way. They were aiming for Sheppard."

"What? Colonel, did you hear what Ronon said? That is so unfair!"

"Look at it this way, Rodney: I'll be so grateful, I'll let you pick the movie on Team Night."

"It was my turn anyway!"

"There you go then. Okay, there's the 'gate. We're going home."

The end.


End file.
